


蜘蛛の舌

by Shadowmancer



Category: Alice Nine, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 见过很多的他：专注的，烦躁的，刻意微笑的，心不在焉的。但这一种：理智与欲望针锋相对把他逼到浪尖，在某一刻决定放弃抵抗的姿态，绝艳。





	蜘蛛の舌

围巾扔在了门厅，外套落在沙发背上。Shou光着脚去浴室摸黑拧开水龙头，一手解衬衣。

 

扣子没解完，灯亮了。Shou抬头，镜子里映出修长身影，眼光不冷不热在自己身上转一圈。

  
“穿这么撩人，去哪儿了？”尾音只挑起一点，透着懒。是问句却似乎不在乎答案。

  
“录影，Yoshiki Channel。”Shou甩甩手，把刘海拂上去，是有点太长了。“你介意？”

  
“怎么会。”对方终于站直了，一步步靠过来。Shou转身——角度恰好，头一扬就能呼吸交错。Shou臆想他的唇钉抵着自己，冰凉尖锐。哪天脸上给拉道口子就精彩了。他无意地舐一下嘴，出于紧张或是期待。Hakuei的视线随之沉下去，睫毛一颤。隔这么近，很难掩饰本能反应。Shou偷笑，再舐一下，舌尖滑动的速度分明挑衅。

  
“学坏了啊你。”Hakuei这么说，却并不凑近。慢悠悠地把他衣服从皮裤里拉出来。丝的质地，一动就发出蛇吐信的声音。Shou适合穿黑，寡淡颜色，衬他那脸明朗和绚。从敞开的衬衫边缘伸手进去，拇指沿着他肋骨摩挲，Shou不出意料地绷紧身体；那么怕痒，掌握好力度就是敏感带。他平时总裹得严严实实不是没有原因。  
Shou瞪他，手扣住Hakuei后脑往下带，姿势很霸道，眼角却不争气地泛红。“磨蹭什——”

  
难得这人坦诚一回，Hakuei索性服从他的引导。先啄一下他上唇正中，再含住那迅速充血得肿着点儿似的下唇。火热柔软的舌带点红酒味道，他平时喝也不选这个，想必是别人劝的。怪不得今晚吻起来有些贪婪，放在Hakuei腰腹的爪子也很不老实；先用指尖循着肌理沟壑，不过瘾干脆整个手掌贴上来。Hakuei有点好笑，想说我不是只猫。

  
Shou冷不丁抽气，腾出手来扒拉裤腰。Hakuei退开一点，饶有兴味地看：他那裤子裁得刁钻，线条贴着腿走，从胯到臀不多留一分。平时看着就有点移不开眼，现在更是——

  
等他好容易扯开最上面的那颗扣子，Hakuei捉了他手摁在洗手台上。Shou挣起来，含糊地说等，等我把这该死的裤子…

  
Hakuei鼻尖碰一下他耳后，嘴唇贴着脖颈游移到喉结，轻咬一口。“嗯？”

  
“Hakuei！”这一嗓子，先是气急败坏又忍不住放低姿态。“…很紧啊，难受。”

  
“哪儿紧？”

  
Shou眼风如刀，罪魁祸首只当没看见，从他肩窝细细吻到嘴角，安抚的意思。对这个人不能逼得急了，不然他那倔劲儿又上来。Shou放松绷紧的脊背，偏头回应Hakuei玩耍似的吻：亲一口，退开，鼻尖相触，往潮湿的唇间吁气。不知不觉口吻已经软下来，浸了蜜。“放手，唔，Haku…ei，裤子——”

  
侧脸温存地贴着他侧脸，Hakuei在他看不见的地方微笑。“我帮你啊，宝贝儿。”说出这句话的同时，他把腿嵌进Shou胯间，抵着那处轮廓已经很明显了的突起。

  
Shou一声惊呼压回喉咙里，头颅后仰，指尖抠着洗手台边缘。半晌才开口，嗓子低哑，“别这么…”

  
Hakuei抬腿蹭了蹭他，Shou不知道该吸气还是该骂人，差点呛住。

  
“…这么叫我。”他又开始挣，这回动了三分真气。“像叫女人。”

  
“顶着我呢，怎么可能是女人。”Hakuei恶意地再起伏一下身体。Shou上身往后压，肩胛快碰上镜面，逃避的样子，胯却不自觉往前倾，紧密贴合。

  
是真的不舒服，被皮革包裹挤压的感觉，一下一下不着边际地磨擦。两腿之间又热又黏，汗闷在膝弯，恨不得把肉都扒了。“放——”

  
对方还真就乖乖松开他。Shou赶紧和扣子继续斗争。手有些抖，试了几次才把拉链拽到底。

  
Hakuei低低地笑，脸埋在他胸口，吮一下那精巧锁骨。手顺着脊背正中的凹陷往下，在经过某些熟悉隐秘角落的时候来回描画，满意地听到Shou的呼吸发紧。

  
等裤腰有了空隙，Hakuei迫不及待拿捏住他屁股——明明不怎么运动的家伙，线条却漂亮得很，能满满地握了一手。里面的底裤还是自己给他选的，半开玩笑说在家只准穿这个，被骂暴露狂，才不想学你那套。

  
说说罢了。更喜欢不紧不慢，从衣服里剥出个从耳朵烧到脖子的他。

  
握住了用点劲儿捏一把，Shou没站稳，贴着洗手台往下滑了几分，赶紧反手撑着。懊恼说别帮倒忙。

  
“就这么急？”Hakuei轻盈地半跪下去，揶揄笑意印在他小腹。“忍不住了？射在裤子里也行啊。”这么说着，还是帮他把裤腰拉到大腿根部。Shou像只蜕皮的蛇，挣动着，收缩着自己。渐渐暴露出来的皮肤不见天日，仿佛角度一偏就会折射出鳞片的光。舌头贴上去，战栗的咸。

  
Shou垂头看他，睫毛翕动几乎看不到眼白。拇指来回抚着Hakuei嘴角。

  
这恐怕是他能做到的，最露骨的暗示。

  
Hakuei摸着他绷紧的大腿线条，吻那突出的盆骨边缘，左一下，右一下。Shou喊他的名字，有点咬牙切齿。手托着Hakuei后脑，只是托着，没用力。这种时候了他还是不会逼人，太可爱。Hakuei 挑眉盯着他：干净眉眼染了喧嚣颜色，那矛盾感让人昏眩。

  
粉红的舌探出，Hakuei没挪开眼，就那么坦然地含住他。

 

 

  
看来是已经忍了有一阵，没多久Shou的呼吸里就渗出黯哑的单音。指尖不自觉跟上节奏，压紧Hakuei头皮又松开。从这个角度能看到他不安滑动的喉结，锁骨正中汗意盈润。Hakuei放松喉咙，让他更深入一点。

Shou抽搐着抓住他肩，腰耐受不住地往前折，额角的汗流到下颚。每次Hakuei吞咽，Shou的眼睑就微微颤动，抖露一线流光。

  
从他腿间探到后面，窄窄的缝早被汗液濡湿，腿给裤子困住，那儿仿佛比平时更紧些，一根手指都被挤得心痒。Hakuei用点劲，按压着画圈。Shou身子一僵，费力地睁开眼瞟他，嘴半开半合，意味不明音节几乎是叹出来。自己都听出那腔调火上浇油，赶紧别过脸。

  
Hakuei趁他分心，把指尖送进去。两人一齐发出沉溺的低喘。

  
一秒，两秒，彼此视线胶着，却没了下一步动作。

  
Shou咬住唇，颓然地仰头，终于放任自己往下沉，火热地包裹住那根手指。

  
谁还能把持得住。

  
Hakuei尽量轻柔地让他从嘴里退出去。额头抵着他大腿顿了顿；是给他，也是给自己一点喘息的空间。

  
站起来，顺着裆部，小腹，胸口一路攀，一半是吻一半是咬。总忍不住在他身上留些迷乱痕迹，反正不会让别人看见。Shou掐着他后颈的劲儿也不小，几乎是把他整个人提上来，恶狠狠咬一口。漆黑刘海散落，丝丝缕缕扰乱Hakuei的金发。

  
“等我，等着我，Shou。”这话是安抚抑或警告。他腾出手扶着对方后背，把中指也一起探入。Shou努力把腿再分开些，哆哆嗦嗦去摸梳洗格上的润滑，倒些在掌心，手伸进Hakuei睡裤。Hakuei一抖；真的很凉。Shou吻他鬓角，先虚虚地握着，然后加大点力度抚弄，拇指有意无意在前端刮一下。Hakuei抓紧他，深吸一口气，“你…”

  
Shou沙沙地笑，沾着润滑的指尖在Hakuei大腿内侧蹭。

  
得意得太早了点吧？Hakuei慢慢张开还在他身体里的手指，灼热掌心抵住臀瓣之间。 Shou噤声，单手揽了Hakuei的肩拉近些。

  
Hakuei啄一下他鼻尖。“转过去。”

  
Shou扭头望后瞟，看一眼就不敢再看第二眼，喃喃推拒说回卧室。Hakuei曲起手指往前压，他整个人弓起来，瑟瑟发抖。

  
“你能等？我现在就想。” Hakuei扳过他脸，嘴唇碰他潮湿低垂的睫毛，又贴着颧骨滑到耳畔。“Shou，我现在就想进到你里面。”

  
见过很多的他：专注的，烦躁的，刻意微笑的，心不在焉的。但这一种：理智与欲望针锋相对把他逼到浪尖，在某一刻决定放弃抵抗的姿态，绝艳。

 

 

  
刚趴下Shou就后悔了，想逃。Hakuei从背后压上来，牙齿恶毒嵌入发烫的耳垂。他比自己高也比自己有力，哪里挣得开。明明感觉到他剑拔弩张忍得有多幸苦，却只是慢吞吞地在后头蹭，不给个痛快。润滑液掺了汗，沿着臀缝淌到腿根，叫人心都发闹。

  
骗子，是谁说现在就想… Shou努力撑住洗手台，肩胛骨绷得轻颤。是不肯，也不敢开口，一张嘴怕能吓到自己。

  
他咬住下唇，死死闭着眼。不这样他真做不到。

  
脚尖踮起来，重心往前，腰向下压好让屁股抬高些。Shou腾出一只手，反过去扣住Hakuei后腰，掌心全是汗，几乎把握不住。

  
对方呼吸一滞。

  
说不出口，他只能手上用力，把人往前拉。

  
Hakuei吻他侧颈，粗暴地拉开衬衫领口，含糊字眼咬进皮肉里：Shou，宝贝儿，乖，放松。Shou耳朵嗡嗡响，汗刺进眼角，听不清看不清，血脉里流动的仿佛是糖浆，在关节处牵扯出沉重的丝，只能由着身后的人把自己摆布成想要模样。屁股被揉捏着分开的时候他本能地往前缩，退无可退；那个地方被这样注视着，一寸一寸缓慢挤开的感觉，说不出，浑身汗毛直竖。他抽噎着把尖叫压回喉咙。根本使不上力，整个人给钉在洗手台上，从胸口到小腹一片凉。

  
不知过了多久，Hakuei的胯终于贴上Shou的臀，不留缝隙。肘弯撑在他肩旁，刺青充斥视野，黑的红的纠缠攀附，仿佛那些张牙舞爪颜色也侵蚀到自己身体里，喘不过气。

  
“…好紧。”Hakuei在他耳边叹，长年烟酒过度的嗓子从战栗的皮肤上碾过去，碾过去。“像个雏，都怕伤了你。”

  
“闭…嘴。”Shou把脸贴上光滑石面，吸气，再吸气。Hakuei就喜欢这样言语折磨，从电话里，或者凑在耳边口气温存——Shou，别忍着，叫出来让我听见。

  
“真的。”他支起上身，一手压住Shou的胯。“别这么绞着，我都动不了了。”

  
嘴上这么说，Hakuei还是毫不留情地连撞几下。

  
腿分不开，脚尖还踮着，差点被他顶到镜子上。Shou赶紧抵住玻璃面，另一手反抠着洗手台边缘，指甲用力到发白。也管不了许多，埋头低哑地说轻，轻点。

  
Hakuei按住他腰正中，把他压在一个看上去并不舒服的角度。只靠臀部用力，浅浅往前送又后退。Shou睁大眼睛却叫不出声，熟悉的热度从肚脐后升起，似乎找不到出口，又酥又麻地往脊背四肢弥漫。整个人像根被拨动了的琴弦，只有原地打颤的份儿。

  
“我知道的。”Hakuei撩开他颈后略长的头发，指尖温柔游走：耳根，嘴唇，锁骨。拇指探进去，缓缓摩挲Shou的舌头。“比起蛮劲，你更喜欢这样——”他放低身体，更绵长细密地向里。“——从最深的地方，去感受吧。还记得上次吗？光用手指你就…蹬乱了我的床单。”

  
Shou发狠地咬下去。Hakuei忍住笑；那力道，跟只幼猫似的。不等他咬第二口，就扬手拍了下他屁股，啪地脆响。Shou松开牙齿，一半是惊一半是痛，啊地一声嗓子都颤了。手乱抓，却攀不住什么。再一巴掌，带了鼻音，比方才那声还腻，挠到人心里去。肌肉从里到外涌动收缩来抵御痛感，倒像迫不及待把人往里嘬，一波一波地让Hakuei头皮发麻。

  
挨了两下又是疼又是热，血液都迫不及待往那儿去。下半身饱满的酸胀感陡然尖锐起来，快要穿透腰腹。Shou侧过脸去吻他，一口口把压抑不住的喘息渡到对方齿间。另一只手急切地往下探。

  
趁他重心不稳，Hakuei一捞，轻松把他带得站直了。Shou没提防，慌乱钩住Hakuei小臂，几乎瘫在他胸口。身体里突然改变的力道逼得他眼前发黑，嘶嘶抽气说不要，让我——

  
“嘘——”Hakuei抚着他前胸，虚假安慰。等怀里那具身体略微放松，才好整以暇地握住Shou腿间的勃发，没怎么用力，虚虚地包裹住他。Shou腰不自觉往上一弹又往下沉，僵住，呼吸都变得促而浅。

  
手臂收紧，Hakuei打量镜子里那张倚靠在自己肩头的面孔：眉心蹙着，嘴唇眼角都湿漉漉的，从腮到耳一片潮红。胸口挺立的两点隔着衣服都看得见，忍不住捏一下。Shou猛地后仰，两手背过去绕在Hakuei颈间，口齿不清地念前辈，前辈，腿夹紧又放开。

  
看来是真快了，啥都没羞没臊喊出来了。

  
“很简单的，试试看。”Hakuei从上往下抚摸他一次，Shou如释重负，脸在他肩窝蹭来蹭去。“刚才不是做到了吗？继续，我会好好握着你的。”

  
耳朵里的声音蛊惑着，引导着，手却不肯再动。Shou没有办法，死死抱住Hakuei的脖子，先向前挪，好让欲望被对方掌心包围，身体里的热度随之退出去。喘口气，等胯倾斜到极限再往后坐，一点一点重新填满自己。

  
不能动得很快，角度也勉强。但这种自慰一样的动作，本能地想避开窥视。另一个人的气息触感却蛛网般绕紧，挣无可挣。Shou闭着眼来回用力，渐渐放肆，腰越压越低。

  
是时候了。

  
食指拇指扣住他下颚，Hakuei扳正他的头。Shou意识到什么，呜咽着，努力试图把自己藏起来。身体过电一样，抖得可怜。

  
“睁开眼。”

  
Shou眼睑低垂只是摇头。

  
“睁开眼，让我看着你。”Hakuei吻他烧红的眼角。“就只有我看着你，你可以更诚实一点。”

  
Shou吞咽一下，没动。

  
“不用怕，Shou，就只有我。”

  
废话，除了你还有谁会这样…逼我，老是逼我。

  
Hakuei手上用点力握紧，Shou不由自主睁开眼，Hakuei的名字卡在舌尖。

  
镜子里的自己披着衬衫，上身拉成道弧，仍在抑制不住地起伏。神色扭曲，像是被某种疼痛或者恐惧缠住，贪婪到狰狞，绝不是镜头前的收放自如。

  
而背后的人脸埋在他肩头，露一只永远睁不开似的眼。虎口上的蝴蝶刺青卡在自己下颚，活了似地扑翅。

  
不敢看，不能不看。

  
Hakuei一挺身，Shou眼睁睁望着镜子里的自己往前跌去，覆水难收。

  
他脱力地滑下去，被人稳稳接住。满嘴都是咸味，泪或者汗。恍惚听到谁断断续续地喊前辈，不要停不要停不…

  
还未宣泄完就又被强硬地，从里面一下一下拧紧发条，唯有把身体交出去，任由他。

 

 

  
Hakuei提着他胯，双手扶稳了用力。底下那个人软成一弯春水，挣也不挣。脚尖还踮着，皮裤包裹的腿绷得哆嗦。衬衣给撩到肩，后腰两个浅窝儿蕴了汗，颤巍巍的，叫人爱不释手。

  
Shou映在镜里的那只眼怔怔地望着他，忘了避开。鼻子里断续喘息，Hakuei撞得猛了就细哼一声，像是疼又不是。

  
“真乖…”Hakuei盯住他失神的眸子，不管不顾凶狠动作。“我就喜欢你这样，舒服得都没声儿了。” Shou 迟钝地眨眼。那么脸皮薄的人，一句反驳的话说不出。

  
Hakuei俯身，自己也气息渐乱，视野里只见对方润湿的脖颈，半透明的耳廓通红。鼻尖凑到他耳后摩挲几回，顶到最深的时候终于咬下去。

  
Shou肩胛弓起来，牙缝里发出嘶嘶的气声，抽搐着，再一次温暖地绞紧了他。

 

 

  
事实证明皮裤粘了汗 ，比想象中还难脱。Shou倚住洗手台，挫败地单脚乱蹬，差点摔倒。Hakuei蹲下，忍笑帮他拉扯，先左腿再右腿，两人合力把他解放出来。

  
Shou嘟囔，“挺喜欢这条的，以后还怎么穿…”

  
Hakuei仰头看他，对方果不其然脸已经烧起来，狠狠剜了Hakuei 一眼又调头。Hakuei 起身，挑眉捏他耳垂，“比起那个，你不说以后还怎么照镜——”

  
话没说完就给恼羞成怒推到花洒底下。Shou飞快拧开冷水。Hakuei猝不及防，顿时一头一身冰凉，惨叫不已。

 


End file.
